


The Lights of Paris

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Chat Noire has some doubts about herself.





	The Lights of Paris

It was a summer night in Paris. Chat Noire stood on a building. In front of her is the Eiffel Tower. His lights and buildings blew the darkness of the city, but not the darkness in her heart.

She was sad because of Ladybeetle.

"How could I think someone like him could fall in love with me?" Chat Noire thought.

Ladybeetle never responded to the affection, never. Their relationship was the same: friends and partners. No more.

Chat Noire has always known this, but there was hope in her that the two of them could become more than that, hopeful that disappeared now.

The black cat looked at the lights of the city, trying to calm down. She felt the tears gather in the corner of her eye.

Ladybeetle has always been so brave and upright. He did not need her help to save the city, but she needs it. Her life would be destroyed if she could no longer see her smile.

Chat Noire left her head down and tried not to think about it. It was not just when Ladybeetle told her he needed her, and she believed everything he said.

Suddenly, Chat Noire felt a warm hand over her shoulders. She raised her eyes and her emerald eyes met with the blue of which she fell in love.

"Ladybeetle, what are you falling down here?" Chat Noire asked him.

"I was around here and then I saw you here, alone. Are you okay?" He was intimate.

"I'm fine ... just thinking ..."

"About what?" Ladybeetle's curiosity seemed to be at the limit, but his voice was still running.

"I was thinking about ... about ... we ..." Chat Noire sighed.

"Is there something wrong with us?"

"Well ... I realized we would not be more than friends, and sometimes when we fight them, I feel useless. You can cope with the situation without me ..." She confessed.

"Kitty, of course I need you. I could not do anything without your help!" He honestly said.

Then Chat Noire became aware that their faces were a few inches quick. Ladybeetle leaned to kiss her.

Since then, Chat Noire has no doubt that he needs her.


End file.
